


Red and Green

by Jesse_Rae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor!Victor, Hogwarts AU, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slytherin!Yuuri, VictUuri, Victor's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Rae/pseuds/Jesse_Rae
Summary: Victor was a pure-blood, famous Gryffindor and Yuuri was a muggle-born Slytherin. Yet somehow, they could make red and green work. Christmas/Victor's birthday fic.Hogwarts AU. Harry Potter AU. Victuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season!  
> I wanted to write a christmas fic and also a harry potter fic so here is my attempt.  
> In this AU, Victor is a Gryffindor and Yuuri is a Slytherin. Victor is extremely chivalrous but also impulsive like Gryffindors. Yuuri is ambitious and extremely determined and hence a Slytherin in my head. Feel free to disagree.  
> I hope you enjoy this super rushed Harry Potter AU.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” an accented voice exclaimed.

“Victor!?” Yuuri asked groggily. He fluttered his eyes open, squinting to see the person who had woken him from his sleep.

“Yup. It’s me!” Victor said cheerfully, a smile grazing his lips.

“How did you get in here?” Yuuri asked, a bit concerned. He rolled over onto his left side, grabbing his blue rimmed glasses from his nightstand. The room began to focus and he could make out the most prominent features.

From the sun streaming in from the windows, he could see his boyfriend standing near the edge of his bed. He looked beautiful dressed in his schools robes complete with a red and yellow scarf. His platinum blond hair was neatly combed, covering his left eye as usual. Even at this ungodly hour, he still managed to look perfect.

Victor shrugged his shoulders once. “Everyone knows the Slytherin password. Plus, you say a lot of secret things when you’re drunk.”

“Ugh.” Yuuri groaned, cover his blushing face with his pillow. “Don’t remind me.” Yuuri had quite a reputations as a rather wild drunk. He would often say things he never intended or do things he would never be brave enough to do if he wasn’t intoxicated. One time, he went as far as to strip off all of his clothes and skinny dip into the lake, dragging Victor and a few of his friends with him. He was grateful no professors were around to scold him for that.

“Come on, you’re so cute when you’re drunk,” he teased playfully.

Yuuri placed his hands over his ears, immaturely. “I’m not listening,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Fine,” Victor huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, stubborn to get his way, as always.

“If you don’t listen, you’ll never know what today is.”

The Slytherin student rolled his brown eyes and turned onto his back. He supposed he could amuse Victor. “Fine. What’s today?”

“Guess,” Victor demanded with a smirk.

“Is it annoy Yuuri day?” Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri had wanted nothing more than a relaxing winter break. He supposed that was impossible when Victor was around. Victor would constantly come to his room and all hours of the day to drag him on some wild adventure. He supposed it was endearing, but he wished his boyfriend would have the decency to wait until noon.

Victor chuckled. “No. That’s in two weeks. Guess again.”

“Um…Is it our anniversary?” Yuuri guessed. He wasn’t always the best at remembering the day when they got together almost a year ago. It was definitely winter - there had been a layer of snow on the ground - but he wasn’t sure if it was even during break or not. Personally, he didn’t think the quantity of time matters compared to the quality.

“No! It’s the most wonderful day of the year! It’s Christmas.”

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas now,” Yuuri argued his eyes narrowed. He remembered his third year when he tried to give Victor a Christmas present only to be told he was offended that Christmas wasn’t for another few weeks. Yuuri had thought he was lying to him to get a present on his birthday and a present in January, but Yuuri found out that Victor, like most Orthodox Russians, chose to celebrate Christmas in January. The event was nothing like British Christmas with the lights and music and consumerism. It was much more subdued and religious.

“That’s inconsequential,” he explained, waving a hand in the air. “I came to surprise you.”

“So early?” Yuuri asked with a yawn. He wondered what time it really was. It had to be sometime after five seeing as the sun was already up, but before nine based on the angle of the sun. “It’s break!”

“Your point?”

“I’m tired,” Yuuri protested. He truly wasn’t much of a morning person, much to Victor’s dismay. Yuuri would rather stay up late at night watching the stars than join in on Victor’s early morning jogs around Hogwarts. He supposed it was just one more difference between them they would one day learn to handle.

“No time to waste! We’ve got a lot to do!” Victor exclaimed. He ripped Yuuri’s green comforter off of his body, exposing his body to the cold air. He wasn’t wearing much aside from a pair of boxer briefs, so he didn’t appreciate his covers being ripped from his body.

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, visibly shivering. He grabbed the covers, shielding his body from Victor once more. It wasn’t that he was particularly shy about his body but he was getting rather soft. Maybe he should start going on those early morning jogs with Victor.

“No need to be shy,” he said, his voice deep.

“It’s just cold,” Yuuri reasoned, partially lying. 

“Mmm I see. Here, have some hot chocolate,” Victor said. He reached into his robes for his wand - a rather long one with a unicorn hair core that he continuously bragged about - and recited a simple spell. Instantly, a red mug with snowflakes appeared in his hand, steaming with a festive drink. Victor always had an affinity for magic, being able to perform some of the most difficult of spells. He was one of the top students and coming from a Pure Blood family only helped his talents. It would be no surprise to anyone if he ended up as an auror with the ministry.

“Victor, you spoil me,” Yuuri murmured. He pushed himself up, his blankets pooling at his waist. He taking the mug into his hands, sipping the liquid slowly. It was just the right temperature with just the right amount of sweetness. He supposed Victor did always know how to satisfy Yuuri.

Victor bent down kissed his nose. “Anything for you, my love.”

“Next you’re going to bring me breakfast in bed,” Yuuri half-teased.

“I knew I was missing something,” Victor remarked playfully.

“What’s this all about?” Yuuri asked, looking into the small mug. His brown eyes focused on how the hot drink swirled in the mug, purposefully avoiding Victor’s gaze. “We never do anything special for Christmas.”

“I want our last Christmas here to be perfect. It’s such a romantic holiday,” Victor explained with a dreamy grin.

“Don’t be such a sap,” Yuuri remarked, halfheartedly. If he were being honest, Yuuri found his romantic tendencies to be extremely endearing. Every little owl message, every flower message, every date to Hogsmede was always something grand when Victor was planning the day. He was always a romantic, as his friends claimed.

Victor waved a hand indifferently. “I’d like to call it romance.”

“Okay, _Mr. Romance_. Come here, you must be freezing,” Yuuri explained, shuffling in his bed to make room for Victor.  

“Is this just an excuse to cuddle?” Victor asked with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Yuuri said, returning his smirk.  

Victor smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the green covers, wrapped them around his frame before snuggling next to Yuuri. Yuuri placed his mug on the nightstand and mimicked Victor’s position. The two laid facing each other, arms wrapped around each other and taking in the comfort of their embrace.

“I miss this,” Yuuri admitted quietly. It had been a long time since they spentquality time together.

“Me too.”

“Just you and me.” He absentmindedly stroked his fingers through Victor’s soft hair. He remembered when they first met in his first year and just how long Victor’s hair was. It nearly fell down his back in long, platinum blond locks that he often tied back. He had cut it before their fifth year after it became a hindrance for Quidditch matches. Yuuri silently wished he would grow it out again.

“No Gryffindor jerks.”

“Or Slytherin assholes.” Victor’s hands latched onto Yuuri’s their fingers entangling together.

“Yeah, that too,” Yuuri agreed. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t really friendly with a lot of the students in his house. Aside from Georgi, who he was only friends with because of Victor, most of his friends were from other houses. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with everyone in Slytherin, but Yuuri didn’t always get along with the other students in his house.

“Sometimes I wonder how you were ever sorted in such a horrible house,” Victor mused. He shook his head, strands of his platinum blond hair falling into his face.

“Hey!” Yuuri used his free hand to playfully slap Victor on the shoulder. He wasn’t particularly fond of all the hate his house received, especially from the Gryffindor House. They would constantly be ostracized by other students and had been deemed as “evil” before anyone truly knew them. Some Slytherin students had embraced it and even reinforced the terrible stereotype. Others chose to ignore the others’ hateful words. “We’re not that bad.”

“You do seem to have the highest percentage of evil wizards,” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri shook his head, strands of his black hair falling into his face. “Merely a coincide.”

“Is that what they tell you when you put on the sorting hat?” Victor asked with a smirk. He propped himself up in his elbows, getting a better look at his boyfriend.

“Well I’m not,” Yuuri protested with a huff. “I’m just ambitious and determined.”

“Mmm,” Victor hummed.

“Well at least I’m not in Gryffindor. They’re all conceited pricks.”

“Or so you’ve heard,” Victor retorted with a snort.

“And even worse, I hear the prefect is a pompous ass who somehow thinks he’s better than everyone else,” he teased, his hands ghosting over his prefect badge.

“You wound me,” Victor replied with mock hurt. He placed his free hand over his heart, dramatically pretending that Yuuri’s words somehow caused physical damage to him him. “I am not pompous.”

“What do you prefer? Arrogant? Obnoxious?” he suggested with a devious smile.

“I prefer sexiest prefect in all of Hogwarts,” he insisted with a grin.

Yuuri rolled his chocolate eyes. Victor’s narcissism never failed to amuse him. “Keep dreaming.”

“Don’t tell me you think Christophe is sexier. He doesn’t even work out!” he argued with a pout.

“I was going to say JJ,” he scoffed, knowing it would surely anger his boyfriend. Victor was unusually jealous, especially when it came to other men. 

“I’m insulted you think a Hufflepuff let alone JJ is better looking than me,” he replied with a huff.

“Well he does have that sexy undercut,” Yuuri mused with a mischievous grin.

Victor carded one of his hands through his hair. “You think I should get an undercut?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “I think you’re perfect the way you are.”

“As are you,” Victor agreed, bringing their latched hand to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss on the back of Yuuri’s hand, his lips soft and warm.

Yuuri glanced at Victor. He looked angelic in the warm glow of the sun with his blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He couldn’t wait until he could wake up to this sight every morning.

“Victor…can I go back to sleep now?” he asked with a yawn.

“Sleep? But there’s so much to do! I haven’t even given you your presents!”

“Presents?” Yuuri asked skeptically. He narrowed his eyes at Victor. “I thought you don’t believe in commercialism.”

“I do, but you don’t,” Victor defended.

“Still,” Yuuri complained, his eyes following as Victor stood from the bed and grabbed a box he had conveniently hidden at the foot of the bed. It was - albeit rather poorly - wrapped in green wrapping paper and tied together with an obnoxiously large red bow. Victor held the box out for Yuuri to take.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Victor,” he whined immaturely. “We promised we won’t buy each other anything.”

“But I didn’t buy it. I made it,” Victor defended, pushing the box into Yuuri’s hands.

"Not fair!” the Slytherin boy argued. He knew he couldn’t win against Victor, not when he was this determined about something. “That’s basically the same thing.”

“Just open it!”

Yuuri sighed, taking the gift from Victor. He slowly unfolded the wrapping paper as neatly as he could. He could tell from the way it was wrapped that Victor had done it by hand, without the help of a magical charm. Victor had always preferred to perform tasks without magic - something about being impersonal. Yuuri found this behavior endearing.

“Christmas colors! Victor, I love it!” Yuuri gushed, taking the scarf gift out of its wrapping. It was a green and red striped scarf, obviously handmaid giving the frayed edges and a few holes down its length. He honestly didn’t mind any of the imperfections; it only made it more special.

He held the bunched fabric to his heart, making Victor smile at the gesture. “It’s not just Christmas colors.”

Yuuri snorted at the irony. “Gryffindor and Slytherin. How poetic.”

“Just think, this time next year. We don’t have to think of Gryffindor and Slytherin, red and green. It’s just us,” Victor remarked returning to his spot on the bed. The small bed dipper with the extra weight, but Yuuri didn’t mind the shift; it was only a reminder that he was with the one he loved.  

“I haven’t even thought about graduation. What am I going to do?” Yuuri asked miserably. He hadn’t exactly thought about his future as a wizard. When he was younger, he had thought about nothing else but working as a professor at Hogwarts. But now that the time was running down, he didn’t know what he truly wanted to do.

“We could move to London and get a job with the ministry. We could adopt a few hundred dogs like you always dreamed.”

“One hundred dogs isn’t exactly reasonable,” Yuuri pointed out, realistically.

“Is two hundred more reasonable?”

Yuuri smirked. “As long as there’s no cats.”

“I didn’t think you hated cats so much.”

“I don’t. But I think your familiar might,” Yuuri pointed out with a shrug. He remembered his first year when had met met Victor’s dog Makkachin. Yuuri was a bit jealous of Victor, having to choose a snowy owl instead of his beloved poodle. Victor had convinced the school that he had to bring his longtime familiar Makkachin as his companion, something that was against Hogwarts rules. But somehow his supposed fur allergy and his family’s influence allowed Victor to do as he pleased as long as Makkachin didn’t attack any of the cats.  

“We can worry about that in the future.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri said, his voice trailing off. He didn’t want to think about the future. He wanted nothing more than to curl into his blankets with his knees hugged to him and stay in that position forever. 

"What’s wrong? You look nervous,” Victor pointed out bluntly, noticing Yuuri’s worried expression.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Yuuri asked softly, his eyes fixated on his lap.

Victor shifted slightly, moving closer to Yuuri. “What do you mean?”

“Our relationship,” Yuuri blurted. For the past few months, Yuuri had doubts about their current relationship. They had barely had time for each other with exam season looming over their heads. All of their extra time had went to studying and their typical dates were pushed aside for more important matters.

“What about our relationship?” Victor asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Is it going to last?”

“Of course. Where is this coming from?” Victor asked, his hand gracing over Yuuri’s. His hand was warm and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to rub smooth circles on its knuckles. “Do you not love me anymore?”

“No! It’s just that!” Yuuri insisted. If Yuuri was being honest, it was actually quite the opposite: he loved Victor more than anything. Yet every night, he wondered if Victor felt the same anymore. It wouldn’t be long before a beautiful pure blood would catch the eye of the Gryffindor prefect and their relationship would come to its impending end.

“You live so far away from me. Don’t you want to go to your home?”

“Not particularly,” Victor admitted, his glassy eyes avoiding Yuuri’s gaze.  

Yuuri looked up at him through his long eyelashes. “Don’t you miss home? What about your family?”

“I don’t really care. My parents only think about status and wealth. They don’t care about my happiness. You know, they almost pulled me out of Hogwarts when they heard I was dating you. They don’t really like that their only son isn’t dating a pure blood.” He sighed, leaning back slightly. "Guess it doesn’t matter. I’m eighteen and they can’t tell me what to do.”

“I suppose,” he said, unconvinced. He knew he was being irrational and that Victor loved him more than anything. However, when the time would come, most pure bloods did end up with other pure bloods to continue their legacy.

"I want to be with someone I love, not someone who will help my social status.”

“What, you don’t want to marry your cousin?” Yuuri asked with a smirk, trying to make the conversation a bit more lighthearted.

Victor groaned, flopping down onto the bed and lying on his back. “Ugh, don’t remind me. They’ve been trying to set me up with that Sara girl.”

“The one with the protective older brother?” Yuuri asked. He hadn’t really known that much about Sara other than the fact that she was a Hufflepuff and she had a brother named Michele. He was overprotective of her after their parents had died at a young age. He apparently yelled at anyone who even glanced at his sister since they apparently weren’t good enough for her.

“Yeah, her. They say we’d make a good match. I don’t see what everyone is talking about. She’s not my type. Plus, she’s head over heels in love with that Mila girl. They’d be better off together.”

“I see,” Yuuri muttered.

“What about you? Do you want to go home?”

“Um…maybe,” Yuuri admitted, chewing on his bottom lip. He hadn’t really thought about where he wanted to live. Honestly, Yuuri hadn’t even thought about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts at all. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I should force you to give up your life for me.”

“I’m not giving up my life by following you,” Victor admitted, turning over to lay on his side.

“But you’re a pure blood and I’m a muggle born,” Yuuri mumbled coldly. Pureblood and muggle born wizards weren’t supposed to be together. There were a few exceptions of course but these were often in families with multiple children and multiple chances to continue their legacy. Victor, however, was the sole Nikiforov heir and was expected to continue the blood line. He wasn’t supposed to even look at a muggle born let alone date one.  

Victor shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “That doesn’t bother me.”

“And you’re an excellent Quidditch player. You probably have one thousand job offers by now back home,” Yuuri argued.

“So? I could find a thousand more by you.”

“We don’t have a big magical community,” Yuuri pointed out. In his town, he was probably the only wizard. He had come from a family of muggles and was surprised to find out he was a wizard at all. To be honest, he didn’t even know if there were any wizards back in his home town at all.

“So I’ll get a muggle job. I don’t care. I’ll go wherever you go.”

“Victor…” Yuuri said, looking into his blue eyes. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Then don’t. I’m making my own choice,” he decided firmly. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin boy, tangling their bodies together in a mess of sheets and limbs. "Mmm. You know I’d never leave you.”

“I think you made that pretty clear when you told the whole school how you were inviting me to the Yule Ball months before they even brought in the Goblet of Fire.” Yuuri could remember that day - or rather those four months - clearly. Victor had sauntered up to the Slytherin table during the first dinner of their sixth year, loudly confessing his love for Yuuri in front of the entire Great Hall. Yuuri was mortified, to say the least, but accepted his offer nonetheless.

“What can I say? I was excited,” the Gryffindor student admitted with a dreamy grin. “I need an excuse to wear my dress robes.”

Yuuri shook his head. “You and your dress robes.” Before the start of their sixth year, Victor’s family had bought him new dress robes for the Yule Ball. These robes were hand made by some expensive wizard designer and were obviously more expensive than anything Yuuri owned. Victor had been so proud of them and talked about nothing else from his dark blue robes for a month, desperate to show off his new gift. When he had heard that Yuuri only had a second-hand tattered pair, in what Victor deemed to be a hideous shade of light blue, he immediately burned the robes and forced Yuuri to go shopping for new ones. He had spent more money on those robes than Yuuri had seen in his life, but the Gryffindor boy was more than happy to spend his money to pamper Yuuri a bit.

“Speaking of dress robes, why don’t you get dressed so we can go outside,” Victor offered. “We are going to town.”

"It’s too early for this,” Yuuri countered but threw off his covers anyways. He pushed himself off the bed and stalked over to his wardrobe, picking out the first black robes he could grab.

“Wear something pretty,” Victor called. 

“Turn around, Victor,’ Yuuri chastised, ignoring his comment. He glanced over at Victor, making sure he wasn’t looking as he dressed. Yuuri would be the first to admit that he was a bit self-conscious, even in front of his long time boyfriend. But he had other reasons for being shy today.

“Don’t forget the scarf,” Victor reminded him.

Yuuri pulled his robes over his head, his fingers fumbling to button on his robes. “Don’t you think red and green tend to be overwhelming?”

“Nope!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes went over to his dresser. He opened his top drawer, grabbing a small box he had hidden under his socks. He had been saving for the perfect moment to present the gift to Victor, careful to not reveal the present too early. “Don’t you think they clash too much?”

“No, I think they compliment each other,” Victor pointed out with a smile.

“Well…I think I know two people who compliment each other,” Yuuri said, rejoining Victor on the bed. He faced his partner, a shy smile on his face.

“Yuuri…” Victor began, noticing the small black box in Yuuri’s hand.

“Please,” Yuuri said, holding his hand up. “Let me finish.”

“Alright,” Victor agree with an understanding smile.

“And as different as we are, I never want to spend any time apart.”

Victor blinked once. “What are you saying?”

Yuuri blushed, the tips of his ears turning a bright red color. “Victor, will you-?”

“Yes!”

Yuuri furrowed his thin eyebrows, confused by his partner’s quick reply. “I didn’t even finish.”

“You were going to ask me to take your hand in marriage,” Victor explained smoothly, gesturing to the small velvet box. “And my answer is yes. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Yuuri nervously brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “You…You do?”

Victor chuckled. “Of course I do. Now let me see the ring!”

Yuuri suddenly felt self-conscious as he opened the velvet box. He could feel cheeks warm as he fumbled with the ring. He nervously slid the golden ring on Victor’s ring finger, his hands trembling slightly. It wasn’t the flashiest of engagement rings, but he supposed it was the thought that counted. He had wanted something simple and had saved up all of his money from the summer to buy it.

Victor stared at the ring, his eyes drinking up every detail. He held it up to the sun, watching the ring sparkle and glitter. Yuuri smiled at his partner’s reaction.

“I love you,” Yuuri confessed. He took Victor’s hand into his own and ran his thumb over the ring, admiring how it seemed to fit perfectly.

“Mm…me too.”

"Do you like the ring?” Yuuri asked. He anxiously twisted at the ring, almost ready to take it off his finger. “I’m sorry it’s not flashy.”

“My love. My fiancé, it’s beautiful,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on his nose. “Although, I thought you said you didn’t get me a gift. I almost thought you forgot my birthday.”

Yuuri smirked, secretly glad that he had kept his secret so well. “I lied.”

“Naturally, you are a Slytherin, after all.”

Yuuri stuck out his tongue playfully. “And you’re an arrogant, infuriating, stuck up Gryffindor.”

Victor chuckled and reached for the scarf tied around Yuuri’s neck. He unraveled it and wrapped it around both of their necks.“And, somehow, we’re perfect together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Please leave comments/kudos/support. If you like this, please check out my other fic! Also, please follow my tumblr at jesse-rae-on-ice.tumblr.com!  
> Thank you and have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
